Staring in the Eyes of Temptation
by Kuso Baka
Summary: Living with his brother's best friend. Who also happens to live next to the ever troublesome red-head. How will the two previously home schooled boys; Roxas and Sora, cope? M for later and possibly current chapters. Yaoi. Enjoy.


**Staring in the Eyes of Temptation**

_**Disclamer: Yaoi/Shounen-ai/BL, Violence/Abuse/Rape, Language, Charcters do not belong to me, I just own the plot line. Or do I!?**_

_**AN: This is my millionth attempt at salvaging this fanfic. I've wrote it, wrote it again, and did an extreme makeover with the rewritten version. So, here we are again. Let's not ramble and actually remember things. Enjoy.**_

**Chapter 1**

Arguements ran rampent in this household. Two voices resignated through the walls, not even the dead were allowed rest. What had it been about this time? Money? Bills? Grades? Anything would make the two clash. What was the point anymore. If the love seems to be gone, why toture yourselves? Why wake up next to someone you no longer have feelings for? You go about your day avoiding one another, when you do cross each other all that you portray is bitterness and hatred? The blonde thought about this over and over again. He decided that if he ever found someone, he'd love them. If for some reason the love goes away, he won't strain himself to try and make it work. No. He'd know it'd be no point. Crawling into his bed he burried himself in fluffy sheets. Not but a few seconds later his door opened and in popped a very bubbly, despite the harsh atmosphere in the seperate room, brother.

"Rox. Rooooooxas!"

The one burried in fluffy sheets was attacked. Snuggle glomped from his more than excited brother. Despite being brothers, the two looked nothing alike. The only resemblence was height and bright blue eyes. Said glomping brother had choppy chocolate locks of hair and an intoxicatingly sweet smile. One that could light a whole room and dimly light the next. He was more athletically built with a tan to accent it. Opposite brother had sunny blonde hair with milky white skin. He was thinner than chocolate locks because he'd rather stay inside and dork around on computers than go outside and dork around in the pool.

"Sora, how can you be happy, at all, with those two yelling and screaming all the time? It seriously depresses me."

"Well, depressive little brother, I just think of things that make me happy. Or just call Kairi, or Riku. You really need some friends."

Surprised, and almost hurt, Roxas jumped out of his fortress of fluffiness. Hair standing on end in a 'just-got-out-of-bed' do.

"You can't be serious Sora. I got Hayner, Pence, and 'Lette."

Grinning at his successful 'get-brother-out-of-his-fluff-fort' Sora giggled. Smiling at his fortune of having a pretty decent brother, Roxas fell onto his bed. Sora right along with him. Lazily carrying on a conversation about nothing in particular the two got lost in the afternoon. Suddenly jolted from said conversation by a tall, scruff, and very intoxicated father. So, that was the reason behind their parents arguements.

"What in the hell are you two doing!?"

Sitting up on the edge of the bed the two diverted their eyes. Afraid of the piercing stare their father always bore when he held the bottle of misfortune in his hand. Roxas already knew what would happen tonight. He knew because it happened every night their father downed any amount of alcohol. Lately, he was downing the sauce more frequently. He knew... all hell was about to break loose.

Two beers and forty minutes later their mother was on the floor, Sora was locked in his room and Roxas was holding a rag to the bleeding wound on their mother. Bastard. No man deserves a woman he decides to beat. No man deserves children he decides to hit. This man didn't deserve anything. He should be alone with himself. No one, no love, no anything. Just pure and utter silence. Piercing silence that could make you cringe. This man needed that. Sora was sitting at his door... sobbing. When things get out of hand he's not allowed to exit his room, ordered by Roxas. It's enough to see his mother get hurt, or even himself. It's too much to hurt Sora. He's so innocent and carefree. Their father had touched Sora once, once, and that was it. After tending to his brother for weeks upon weeks he felt like death had taken over. The intoxicating smile, was no longer there. The boy didn't have a reason to smile. His bright blue eyes seemed dimmed to the world around him. It... wasn't Sora and that killed Roxas.

"Th' fuck 'er you fussin' o'er that woman for!?"

Giant burly arms lashed out and hit an unsuspecting blonde, knocking him onto the nearest object. Said object being the coffee table. Sobbing more painful tears, not of her own accord but for her son, the woman scrambled to her, now bleeding, boy. Mumbling something along the lines of I'm okay, Roxas glared daggers at the one he unfortunately called 'dad.' He wasn't particularly complaining. As long as the bastard was focused on him, his filthy hands were off his mother and brother.

Another twenty minutes had passed and Roxas was now in a lot more pain. His tiny face was forming a new black eye, his arms were forming whelps and purple bruises. His mother, by order of him, scrabled away to Sora's room for refuge. They both knew his reign of terror was soon to be over. His movements were slow, his speach slurred, and his half-lidded eyes said he was growing tired. A sudden push and a kick to his child's stomach, the man was done. Retreating to his room for rest. When the two hiding knew the beast was at bay they emerged. Heading straight for the bleeding and broken boy. He knew he looked a complete mess. He was in so much pain. It had been the worst yet. Sobbing, Sora's crying face was something Roxas didn't like seeing.

"I-I hate you so much Roxas! W-hic-Why do you let him do t-this!?"

The blonde sat up partially, leaning on his mother for support.

"I don't_ let_ him do this. I would rather him hurt me than you two though. Just seeing you cry... it hurts me more than all this."

He said motioning to the bruised body. This only brought new tears to the chocolate-haired boy. Helping his brother up the three were on their way to clean up the blonde. For, unknowing to her to children, things were going to change dramatically when they awoke. In shock the three stopped at once. Looming above them was their, still tired and still intoxicated, father. Looking around he searched hard for what he had lost. Accusingly he placed blame on the three in front of him. His alcohol hazed mind wouldn't see it any other way. His deep tenor voice bore deep in their bones, sending shivers of terror through their spines. He mumbled something along the lines of where's my beer. Each and every terrified person denying they had seen it. The only time they ever saw the filthy stuff was clutched in the man's hand. Losing his patience he grabbed the closest thing to him which was, unfortunately, Sora. Completely ignoring the protests of the other two he forcefully gripped the young male and tossed him onto a wall. His tiny body going limp as it hit the ground. As the man walked away he found what he needed. Picking up and glubbing the dark drink, he once again retreated to his room. He had done it again. He had touched his brother and now he has to nurse the innocent boy back to his old bubbly self. Not taking any time the mother gathered her two sons and retreated to the bathroom. Briskly cleaning up her youngest they readied for bed. Sobs and regretful tears burned the woman's cheeks. It pained her so much to see her sons like this.

"I-I'm so sorry you two. I'm such a-hic-horrible mother."

Sora jumped to his feet from the bedside he sat on and hugged his mother. Wrapping loving arms around her.

"It's not your fault momma. It's... his fault."

Roxas nodded a mhmm and sat easily onto his brother's bed. As they had cleaned in the room Sora insisted his brother sleep in his room with him. On nights like this he needed nothing less. He needed to know his brother was there, to know he was safe. Feeling the warmth and hearing the breathing was enough to help him sleep a little at night. Smiling lightly the tiny blonde motioned for his mother to leave. Sleep in his bed for the night. Promising a better tomorrow the woman hurried out of the room after she delivered light kisses to her boy's foreheads.

"Sora-um... could you hel-"

Before he could even finish his brother was by his side helping him out of his clothes. Stripping the blonde down to his boxers. They both could see the extent of the damage. So many bruises on such a tiny body. They both decided to sleep. Sora stripped down to his colorful too big for his body boxers and tiny shirt. Climbing into bed with his brother they carefully wrapped their arms together. It was a mess of legs, arms, and a broken body. Being that close to each other helped each boy sleep. Their strong brotherly love helped soothe the aching pains to a dull throb. They dreamed. Any type of dream would do for them. Come tomorrow their lives would dramatically change.


End file.
